


Just A Soft Lakeside Confession

by afirebendingsnek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recovery, just a cute talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirebendingsnek/pseuds/afirebendingsnek
Summary: Lance and Keith are working on recovering after battling Lotor, and so they finally get some time alone to just talk.





	Just A Soft Lakeside Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo, I just wrote a cute oneshot after finishing Season 6 because both my friend and I are emotional and I thought this would help. Enjoy!

It's been a few days, since Lotor. Since it all went to hell and then got fixed. God they're so damn lucky. Lance doesn't know how it happened, but they sure did get lucky. Keith saved the day, coming back. 

And so, they're headed back to Earth now, and he can't wait to see his family. But right now, he kind of needs time to process everything that happened. Because he actually died (thanks Allura the true MVP.) And that’s just a lot to take in. 

He's got time now though, to think. They landed on a pretty and safe planet. Allura and Coran left for a bit with Ronelle, they wanted to meet the other Alteans and he can't blame them. Pidge and Shiro left too, to go and get Matt before they get to Earth. Shiro seemed to really miss Matt.

But now, everyone else is waiting for them to get back and recovering. And he's just enjoying sitting on the edge of a lake and watching the weird fish under the water.

To his surprise, Keith decides to show up and sit with him. "Hey."

"Oh, hey dude. How are you doing?" Lance asks, and he tries to play it cool. Be the cool guy he is. Tries not to show how much shit he’s thinking.

"Oh, you know, the usual." He chuckles beside him.

"Well, it has been a while hasn't it? What's the usual now?"

"Well, it's been over two years, so I'm not really sure now." Keith says, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Dude it hasn't been two years, what're you talking about?" Lance half jokes.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know..." Keith says, and then tells him everything that happened after he left. And it actually breaks his heart a little, because he died too. And honestly what a weird thing to connect on, but ever since Voltron started it's been nothing but weird. And to be able to connect to Keith is nice.

"I died too buddy, what a wild ride." Lance laughs, more at himself than anything else. Because you either laugh or cry, and if Lance starts crying he’s not sure that he’ll stop.

Keith freaks though, and whips his head around to glare at him. "You what?"

"Oh, well I, it was this whole big thing ya see, and I couldn't let Allura die. She's more important to me than myself, and she's more important to the team." He admits, blushing under Keith's hard stare.

Keith almost hisses. "You can't say shit like that, Lance. You are important, you can’t just sacrifice yourself-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't lecture me." Lance interrupts, and Keith freezes. "You're the one that died to save Shiro, right? You did the same thing, so why are you angry at me?"

"Because, you're important. You can't say that you're not, that's not fair." Keith huffs.

"You are too, man. We were both just protecting family, yeah? I'd do the same for you any day of the week." Lance smiles, and tries really hard not to think about how they both actually died. And that Shiro did too, they didn't even know that one. His heart is a little broken right now, after everything.

Keith blushes, and Lance is surprised. "Thanks, I-" He stumbles over his words a little. "I would do the same for you too. Just, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Oh you can't stop me there, stupid is my game." Lance laughs, and Keith joins in after a second, it’s a softer laugh (and Lance loves it).

"Yeah, you got me there." Keith smiles. After a short pause he puts a hand on Lance's leg (and his heart stops for a second but that's normal, right?) and whispers. "I really did miss you, Lance. And I'm glad you're okay."

"Aw, man." Lance sniffles and pulls Keith into a hug. "I really missed you too, you big dork. Welcome back."

Keith waits for a second and then holds Lance close. He thinks it's a little desperate, but he can't blame him. He's not sure what he'd do without Keith around. Cry a lot, probably.

"Promise me that you won't die, Lance. That you won't sacrifice yourself." Keith almost demands, not letting go of him.

Lance isn't really sure how to respond so he just holds him closer. "Yeah man, sure."

"Promise."

"Okay, okay. I promise, Keith. But only if you do too."

"I promise too, then." Keith says. He pulls away and nods at Lance, then looks out over the water. His eyes look kind of shiny, and he's not entirely sure why.

"Are you okay, dude? Why is this such a big deal for you?" He asks, scooting a little closer to put a hand on Keith's back.

Keith gives his a smile and his heart skips a beat. (Stupid thing, Keith is just too cute, wait no, stop that.) "Because, I just... I just really care about you, okay?" Keith says, pretty defensively. "I don't want to lose you." He breathes after, and Lance almost doesn't hear him.

And then it hits him, and he feels like an idiot. He has feelings for Keith, holy shittttttttt. And he’s always kind of known, but now looking at his stupid smile and he’s got a scar now and looks so vulnerable and kissable. Oh shit. "Oh shit." He says aloud, and he doesn't even realize it. 

"Lance? What's wrong?" Keith asks, turning to look him in the eyes. And shit, what pretty eyes they are. Two years really did Keith some good, like really.

He can feel himself blushing, and he can feel Keith's hand in his brain is going heywire. Shit. "Nothing, I just, realized something? Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean?" Keith is confused and shit he really is cute. Oh no. 

"Welp, I'm bad at secrets, so I'm not even going to try." Lance admits, he debates getting up and leaving. But if he did that Allura would find him and probably kick him or something for not telling him (she knows everything). 

"I really like you, Keith. And you're really cute, and pretty, and sassy (hot damn), and great, and I really respect you and think you're a great paladin and friend and can I kiss you?"

Keith blinks, and his brain looks like it's short circuiting too. And Lance is nervous as all hell because he's never really done this, the whole actually having feelings thing. 

"Yeah." Keith says, after forever mind you (it kind of kills Lance). But then he says yes and so Lance kisses him.

So he leans over and wraps his arm the rest of the way around him and kisses him softly. And damn, he's been missing out.

"Cool." Lance says, as he pulls away, still holding Keith, and his heart is pounding. "That, I mean, yeah."

Fuck, what does he do now? 

Keith just laughs, though, and wraps his arms around him. Lance isn't really sure what they're going to do next, or how they'll all recover or what’s going to happen when they get to Earth. But with Keith in his arms, he thinks it might end up alright.


End file.
